The present invention relates generally to consumer electronics devices and, more particularly, to a method for preventing unauthorized use of electronic accessories by other electronic devices.
Theft of consumer electronics is a significant problem. Technology that inhibits theft is advantageous in the associated marketplace. Also, consumer electronics may carry sensitive data that can be a potential threat in the wrong hands. Technology that helps secure consumer electronics against unauthorized access and usage is helpful and important.
As used herein, the terms “slave device” and “slave” refer to an electronic device whose use is designed to be controlled by another electronic device referred to using the terms “master device” or “master.” An electronic accessory that is usable with a master device is a slave device. For example, a Bluetooth headphone is a slave device designed to be controlled by a master device such as a smartphone or a tablet. Hearables, wearables, smart jewelry, fitness trackers, health monitors, and IoT (Internet of Things) devices are all examples of slave devices.